I'll show you who's Seme!
by TheGirlForeverWaiting
Summary: SasuNaru Yaoi... Kinda... weird... Naruto buys Sasuke an Ice cream cone... Sakura and Ino get nose bleeds, and Sai is traumatized. R&R Please!


This is random... I had an ice cream cone the other day and thought of this... well... enjoy...

Warning: This is Yaoi! Don't like, don't read!

SasuNaru

I don't own Naruto!

XXXXX

"Come on Sasuke-teme! I went through all that trouble to get you an ice cream cone, and you won't eat it! Why?!" Naruto had, in fact, wasted some of his Ramen money on Sasuke. You see, there was a huge heat wave in Konoha, and Naruto decided he wanted ice cream. He wanted to be nice and get Sasuke -who was right outside- an ice cream cone, too. Sasuke, however, didn't like sweet things, and had been trying to get the blonde to shut up and leave him alone all day. Naruto, however, just wouldn't leave him alone.

Sasuke was inside the Uchiha mansion now, and Naruto was right behind him. "Sasuke-temeeeeeee! Pleeeeeaaaaaaasssssseeeeee???" Naruto was whining. It was giving Sasuke a headache, and he just wanted to punch the Kitsune in the face. "Hey, Teme, I didn't know you had air conditioning!" Sasuke was about to say something when Naruto shoved the cold treat into his mouth. Sasuke swallowed the ice cream, and threw the cone in the trash can. "I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke said, wiping off his face (Which had ice cream on it, duh!) "Kill me when you catch me!" Naruto took off down the hallway, Sasuke was close behind. "Dobe! Stop running in here!" Naruto called over his shoulder, "Fine!" and he stopped before Sasuke could register it. "Naruto!" Sasuke crashed into Naruto and Naruto crashed into a conveniently placed wall.

Naruto let out a girlish squeak. He was caught between Sasuke and the wall, after all. "I caught you, loser," Sasuke said. "Please don't kill me Sasuke! I've never been Hokage yet!" Naruto pleaded for his life. "Why would I kill you?" Sasuke tried to sound seductive. He was holding Naruto against the wall. Naruto opened his eyes wide. Sasuke smirked. The only reason he came back was for Naruto, and he was gonna get his blonde! "Sa-sa-sa-sa-su-su-ke… W-w-w-what a-are y-you d-doing?!" He sounded worse that Hinata! Sasuke leaned in close. "I'm punishing you for shoving an ice cream cone down my throat." Naruto was about to object when Sasuke slammed his lips into the Kyuubi container's. Naruto let out another girlish squeak (I'd have a nose bleed instead if I were him… or even there). Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arms and pinned him to the wall.

He pulled his lips away from Naruto's and whispered in his ear, "You like?" Naruto shivered and nodded. "More?" Naruto looked at Sasuke and blinked a couple times. "W-what?" Sasuke leaned in close, so with every word he said, his lips brushed against Naruto's. "You know what I said. Now answer." Naruto leaned forward and slammed his lips onto Sasuke's. Sasuke was so surprised that he released Naruto and stepped back. Naruto took that as an advantage, and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke smirked. He knew Naruto thought he was Seme (1) now, but he'd change that.

He grabbed Naruto's face and shoved his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto moaned and Sasuke moved his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto began to play with Sasuke's hair (Haha, it looks like a chicken butt…). Both of them forgot two very important things, though. One was…

AIR! The two boys pulled away, panting. They were staring into each other's eyes. Sasuke leaned forward and began to kiss Naruto again. The second thing they forgot was Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi were coming over to talk about their next mission. So, a couple minutes later, the door opened and there stood the three ninja, staring at the still kissing boys. Sakura blushed and covered her face, trying to hide her blush and nose bleed. Sai was standing between Kakashi and Sakura, looking as if he had just seen Orochimaru in a pink Tutu. Kakashi was completely shocked. He was their genius Sensei, and he knew that they liked each other, but after what happened at the Valley of the End, he didn't think they'd get together so easily.

After what seemed an eternity to the three shocked ninja, Sasuke and Naruto stopped to breathe. Naruto looked over and his eyes widened. They were completely oblivious to the fact that the others were there, and now it hit them in the face like a bird flying at night. "H-hi guys… UH… me and Teme were just… UH…" Naruto tried so hard to form coherent words, but no one noticed. Sai turned around and walked out of the house.

Sakura was staring at them, still trying to stop her nose bleed. Her gloves were now covered in the sticky red substance, but she was too busy staring at Sasuke to notice. She soon collapsed from blood loss. Kakashi smiled and whipped a tear from his eye, "I'm so glad for you!" Sasuke looked down at Sakura's unconscious body and said, "I think we should take her to the Hospital. She's losing too much blood." Kakashi looked down at his former student, "Right. I'll do that. Have fun, you two." Kakashi picked up Sakura and did his transportation Jutsu. Naruto looked at the puff of smoke in horror. "W-what did he just say?" Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the waist and whispered in his ear, "I'll show you."

XXXXX

So, as the night went on, Sai bashed his face into a wall, Kakashi told Iruka about Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura was released from the hospital and the first thing she did was tell Ino about what she saw. Ino didn't believe her, so Sakura took her to Sasuke's house to show her. They looked through his bedroom window… and… well… let's say they **BOTH** were hospitalized with blood loss this time.

OoOoOoOo

Yay! I'm done! I hope you other fangirls liked this…. I loved writing this!

And if you don't like Yaoi, I told you it was Yaoi, so why didn't you push the back button when you had the chance? I warned you! And if you wanna review, go ahead, but if you say stuff like 'Ewww yuck it's Yaoi' I really don't care what you think, so if you do review saying something like that, it will be ignored, and you're probably better off reading one of my other stories. So, for those of you who leave a nice review, thanks and go eat a cookie! You deserve one!

If you want me to write about what happens on the mission, tell me in a review.

Thanks!

Oh, btw, This was my first attempt at Yaoi.

**SasuNaru forever!**


End file.
